


Ashes and Sand

by NewVega



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), after second battle of hoover dam, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewVega/pseuds/NewVega
Summary: A few years have passed since the second battle of Hoover Dam. The NCR won with the help of a courier named Harley, and the Mojave has never felt quieter. Boredom leads her to take a walk east, where she runs into an old "friend".





	Ashes and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thankyou so much for reading! It's been a long time since I wrote anything so please bear with me and let me know if this is any good!

The scorching September sun descended over the horizon as Harley lit up her cigarette. She sighed to herself and slumped further down in the chair. Her days in the Mojave since the war were quiet. Some people (Veronica) would call this “peaceful” - but Harley found it kind of boring. Sure, once upon a time she must have been content just wandering around delivering packages and letters but that was before the whole of the Mojave had turned their eyes on her. At the low low price of a shot to the head she'd become the most important woman in New Vegas – and the future of the region had depended on her making the right decisions.

 

 

That all ended after the war for the dam was won by the NCR, with Harley's help. Not that anyone would be able to tell today. Soon after the fight was over Harley had ducked out of the way of negotiations with Kimball and settled in Novac. It was small and quiet and far enough away from The Strip that she couldn't hear all the celebratory parties at the casinos. Veronica had come along, of course. Friends stick together. Especially when one friend was all but banished from her underground society and the other couldn't remember anything before being shot besides her love of Blamco Mac and Cheese. It's not that Harley wanted another war. That side of things had been messy and stressful and she's sure whatever school she had gone to hadn't prepared her for that. Exploring, meeting people, helping out those tiny little shitty towns outside Vegas that no one cared about - those were the parts she'd loved.

 

“You want another coffee?” Harley jumped a little, she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't heard Veronica come outside.

“I'm good thanks, Ronnie. I think I'm gonna go for a walk.”

“I hate it when you call me that.” Veronica chuckled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Well...your options were clear – life in a weird bunker, or life with my awful jokes and nicknames for you. Obviously you made the right choice!” Harley stuck her tongue out, earning her another eye roll before the redhead made her way back inside the house. She dragged herself out of her chair and scooped up her pack of smokes for the road. Her feet took her east once more.

 


End file.
